In order to attempt to counter modern trends towards sabotaging the contents of certain containers, particularly those containing materials to be consumed or to be used on babies or infants, it is becoming increasingly necessary to provide visual evidence in or on the containers that they have not been opened or tampered with prior to use of the contents.
Although tamper evident means are well-established on containers such as bottles with round lids, the provision of such means on rectangular, box-like containers comprising separate or hinged box portions and lid portions poses more of a problem.
It is known to provide sealed foil covers on the box portion below the lid portion to protect the contents of the container, but such foil seals are not visible until the lid portion is removed from the box portion.
GB 2239 866 discloses a box-like container provided with tamper evident members frangibly secured to the lid  portion and co-operating with the box portion normally to prevent removal of the lid portion from the box portion. When the tamper evident members are pressed down, the frangible connection with the lid portion is broken and the lid portion can be removed from the box portion.
However, the tamper evident elements, once the frangible connections are broken, become separate from the container and must be disposed of. Clearly such disposal, particularly where there are a plurality of elements each of which must be broken away to achieve opening of the container, is inconvenient.